Uncle maligno
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Intenta lidiar tu con un pequeño británico con demasiada imaginación y un pequeño francés dramático en extremo, sin morir en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _A lo mejor volviendo Chibi a Himaruya... podríamos robarle a Hetalia._

* * *

ChibiFrancia se le cuelga del cuello. Hemos decidido que esta va a ser la única forma.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

— _Angleterreeee_ … ¿es verdad que ahora eres mi maridooo?

Es que... con lo POCO que le gusta ChibiFrancia...

¿Y por qué no le gusta?

Porque no puede jugar con él.

El rubito le suelta del cuello y baja la cabeza con el corazón arrugado.

¿Ves?

—Vaaale, ya me voy... —susurra arrastrando los piecitos hacia la puerta.

El mayor suspira profundamente y vuelve a tomar su libro.

El mini-galo le mira desde la puerta con ojitos tristes y mira el anillo que tenía en la mano que le ha dado Francia para devolvérselo él. Se limpia los oooojos y se va.

Inglaterra se queda leyendo sin enterarse. Francia adulto vuelve más tarde con el menor cargado en brazos. El británico está leyendo con los pies en alto ahora, quién sabe por qué y gira la cara del libro cuando entran.

—Sí que nos quieeeeeere, sí que nos quiere. Vas a ver cómo sí… —susurra Francia al niño en sus brazos, acercándose al inglés—. Lo que pasa es que le gusta que seas de su tamaño porque así siente que puede defenderse... Tú le ganas muy fácil... —le mira de reojo.

— _What?_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Se había ido…

—Llorando. Porque estás últimamente demasiado insistente con eso de romperme el corazón cualquiera sea mi tamaño —el galo recarga el culo en el mismo lugar donde el rubio tiene los pies.

—Puuuf —protesta, dejando caer el libro sobre su cara.

—¿Dónde está Chibi- _Angleterre_? —Inglaterra se encoge de hombros—. Bueno, ¿y tú de qué vas, eh? Mejor tráelo antes de que tengas que lidiar no con uno, sino con DOS _Frances_.

— _What?_ ¡No voy a echarlo a él a los lobos!

—No es a los lobos, es con _France_ , que es su amigo —golpecito en la pierna.

—Y contigo.

— _Non_ , él que se vaya a jugar y yo me quedo aquí a... jugar —Cejas, cejas.

— _No!_ —se sonroja.

—¿Entonces te quedas tú con él y eres bueno mientras yo voy a buscar a Chibi- _Angleterre_?

—¡No! —chasquea los dedos y... se convierte él mismo en ChibiUK.

—¡Waaah! —Francia se le echa encima, con todo y el niño en brazos.

Inglaterra, que aún lleva la camisa enorme del inglés adulto y casi no sabe dónde está, grita también.

—¡Me encantas de chibiiiii! —asegura, abrazándole—. ¡Mira quién está aquí, _France_!

—Waaaaaaaah —se hace bolita.

Chibi- _France_ está abrazado al mayor así con terror porque... ¡es que se ha movido muy rápido! Mira por encima de su hombro sin ver a ningún chibi-nadie, pero nota por ahí los pantalones del inglés.

— _Quooi?_ —Pregunta porque, eso sí, le ha oído—. ¿Dónde?

—¡Aquí, mírale! —Sonríe y señala la bolita que está entre sus brazos, PEGADA a ChibiFrancia.

Eso hace que automáticamente el pequeño tenga a dos Francias abrazándole a la vez. El pobre sigue cubriéndose la cara con las mangas de la camisa, muy nervioso.

— _Angleterreeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ ¡Eres tuuuuuuu!

—Noooooo — ¿en serio? ¿Esa es tu baza? ¿Negarlo todo?

—¡Si lo eeeeeres!

— _Nooooo!_

El galo se ríe porque es tan moooooooooono. El galito intenta desenterrarlo de la camisa y el británico se pone histérico porque no lleva nada más, así que le golpea las manos.

—¡Auuu! ¡No me pegues! ¡ME PEGOÓ!

— _Oui_ , ya sabes que pega, araña y muerde... tienes que ir con cuidado.

—Soltadmeeeee —trata de saltar al suelo, tirándose de cabeza si hace falta.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Esperaaa! —El adulto intenta retenerle pero es casi como una barra de jabón.

ChibiUK frunce el ceño y les mira a los dos desde el suelo, primero uno y luego al otro.

— _Alloooo_ —saludan los dos a la vez.

—¿Tú quién eres? —pregunta al más alto después de sonrojarse un poco, porque está claro que ChibiFrancia ES Francia y el otro es... un hombre mayor raro al que no ha visto nunca y por un momento tiene miedo que le vaya a hacer daño al francés, que es muy confiado y siempre se va con el primero que pasa.

—Yo soy... ehm... el otro papá de _France_ —decide sobre la marcha.

— _Rome_ es el _dad_ de _France_.

—Bueno, yo soy su... madre.

El francesito le mira abriendo la boca, azorado. Francia, se supone que debes engañar a Inglaterra, no a ti mismo.

—No eres una _mum_ , las _mums_ son... —el de ojos verdes estaba a punto de decir bonitas pero de repente nota que es más guapo que su propia madre—. Las _mums_ no... ¡Las _mums_ son diferentes!

—¿Por qué dijo que era mi _Maman_ entonces? —pregunta el mini-galo, aún pasmado con la idea de que sea su madre, porque se parece al dibujo que le hace siempre su _Papa_.

—¡No es tu _mum_! ¡Tu _mum_ está en el cielo!

—Pero dijo que era mi _Maman_...—un poquito desconsolado con eso.

—Dice mentiras —asegura el británico tan resolutivo y se acerca de nuevo a tomarle de la mano para apartarle.

—¿Pero por qué dice mentiras? ¡No tiene por qué decirlas! Aunque _maman_ tiene una voz más suave y bonita… — ¿cómo sabes, Francia? Solo porque así te la imaginas...

—¡Porque es feo y quiere engañarte y llevarte para comerte!

—¿Pa-Para comerme…?

Inglaterra tira de él y Francia les mira, sonriendo porque es obvio que el inglés está protegiéndole y es muy bonito que lo haga aunque ChibiFrancia no se entere.

—No quiero comerte para nada —asegura sonriendo con medio mala intención acercándose a al menor, que se deja tirar por el inglesito del todo.

—¡Iiiih! ¡Sí que quiere! —el _Brit_ se asusta más y tira más fuerte para ponerle a su espalda.

El francés ahí medio se tropieza pero le abraza un poco y se le termina colgando de la espalda casi por completo.

—Non, yo sería incapaz de hacerles daño... a ninguno de los dos. _France_ , ven conmigo...

—Si nos intentas comer... —el inglés sostiene al galo a su espalda, tan amenazante—. ¡Te daré patadas dentro del estómago hasta que nos vomites y me haré caca en tus entrañas para que te envenenes y te mueras!

Dafaq. Francia parpadea.

— _Mon dieu_ , ¿qué historias te cuenta tu madre?

—¡Déjanos tranquilos!

—Vale. Confieso que no soy su madre, soy... hermano de su madre.

—¿Eres su _uncle_? —aún no muy convencido, se gira con el otro niño en susurritos—. ¿Tienes un _uncle_?

—No sé qué es un _anclé_ …

—Es como... si un día tú eres un _dad, Spain_ va a ser el _uncle_ de tus hijos porque es tu _brother_. Pasa lo mismo con mis _brothers_.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Entonces es bueno y no va a hacernos nada!

—¡No! Son malos. _My mum_ siempre cuenta que los _uncles_ quieren quedarse con el trono y siempre hacen al príncipe las peores cosas para que se pierda en el bosque y se lo coman los lobos o se caiga por un acantilado —explica y de repente nota que ese papel les va muy bien tanto a España como a sus hermanos.

ChibiFrancia mira a Inglaterra, y luego al galo y luego a Inglaterra con la boca abierta.

—Pero dijiste que es como _Espagne_... Y él no es malo.

—Pues lo será cuando sea _uncle_ , todos los _uncles_ son malos —sentencia y se cruza de brazos echándole una mirada toda fiera al adulto.

El francesito le abraza más por la espalda y mira al mayor, que está embobado con chibiUK que le parece monisimoooo.

—¿Pero entonces eres malo? —pregunta el pequeño a Francia adulto.

—¡No le preguntes! ¡Te dirá que no! —chilla el británico en un susurro.

—Oh… ¡No digas mentiras! —protesta.

—Yo no sería capaz de decir mentira alguna...

—¡Sí que las dices! Mira como sonríe —le acusa el inglés señalándole con el dedo.

—Sonrío porque los dos me parecen muy monos.

—¡No te lo creas! ¡Los _uncles_ siempre dicen eso para engañar a los príncipes y que se vayan con ellos y luego los visten con harapos para que la chica más bonita se enamore de ellos en vez del príncipe! —en serio, Inglaterra... ¿por qué Francia es el príncipe todo el rato?

—¡No quiero que me vista de harapos! —tan cómodo con la idea de ser el príncipe. Le abraza con más fuerza.

Inglaterra abre los brazos para esconderle tras de sí y le saca la lengua a Francia adulto.

—Non, no voy a quedarme con el chico bonito, _France_ , sé que ya lo estás abrazando tú y no yo —asegura.

— _W-What?_ — El inglés se sonroja un poco sin estar seguro de haber entendido eso.

– _Non!_ ¡No te lo quedes, es mío! —el mini-galo suena agobiado ahora, apretando al menor en sus brazos.

— _No!_ ¡Suéltame! —Protesta ahora, sonrojándose más, agobiado.

— _Noooon!_ ¡No hables con él! ¡Es malo!

—¡Pero no me abraces! —trata de soltarse.

—¡Me estás protegiendo!

Francia adulto aprieta los ojos.

— _NO!_

ChibiFrancia mira al mayor con total resentimiento.

—¡Eres malo y ya no te quiero! —asegura una vez que Inglaterra ha conseguido inevitablemente soltarse.

Inglaterra le mira y se queda paralizado como cada vez que le dice eso, pero se lo ha dicho a Francia está vez, de hecho debe estarlo hasta señalando.

Inglaterra le mira y se siente un poquito mejor entonces, porque además ya sabe cómo es Francia con sus familiares y si resulta que es su tío quizás se vaya con él y no le haga caso.

—No te enojeeees —el de ojos azules le mira desconsolado.

—Hay que distraerle para huir —susurra el inglés al francesito. Este aprovecha la oportunidad para abrazarle un poco de nuevo, escondiéndose tras él.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta en susurrito de vuelta y el galo mayor al menos sonríe un poco porque Inglaterra está otra vez contento con él.

—No lo sé.

—Quizás puedes decirle que está guapo...

— _What?_

—Para distraerlo y que crea que va a robarle algo al príncipe.

— _B-But..._

—Seguro que se lo cree.

— _But_ … Yo no… no quiero decirle eso.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? — _Chibi-Francia_ arruga la nariz.

—E-es que… Díselo tú.

—¿Yo? —le mira y es que… eso es algo que hace diario. Mira a Inglaterra de reojo—. ¿Y después que hacemos?

—No lo sé…

—Luego corremos —mira a Francia adulto, estando él aún abrazado a ChibiUK y con una facilidad enorme le suelta — eres muy guapo.

El británico mira al adulto a ver qué hace y se sonroja un poquito igual. Él sonríe con ternura para sí mismo y luego mira al mini- _Brit_.

— _Oui_ , ¿pero _Angleterre_ te gusta mucho más, _non_?

—¡NOO! —el nombrado se sonroja más.

— _Oui_ —el galito sonríe.

Inglaterra le mira azorado porque ese no era el plan, mientras el otro le sonríe.

—¡Noooo! ¡Tienes que decirle…!

—¡Que es guapo! Le digo pero…

—¡Pues no a mí!

—¡Pero es que tú me gustas más!

—¡Noooo!

— _Ouiiiiii_ —sonríe un poco bobamente.

— _No! Shut up!_ —le tapa la boca.

—Mmppfh —sigue obviamente sonriendo.

— _Shut up!_

—No te enojeeeees.

—Pues es que...

—Vamos a jugaaaar mejor. O cuéntame una historia —el de ojos azules ya ha olvidado que el otro Francia es malo.

—Vamos a jugar, pero hay que escaparnos.

—Pues vamos a intentar escaparnos así... sin que lo note. Porque no funciono lo de ser guapo si se lo dije yo[a1] ...

—Vale.

—Pero vamos lentamente, haz como que no nos estamos escapando.

El otro asiente. Mira a Francia adulto y sonríe un poco de esa manera que sonríe a todo el mundo cuando están él y España y quieren algo.

—Vamos a… ir… solo un poquito afuera porque él quiere mear —señala a Inglaterra.

—No vayan muy lejos...

El inglés asiente yendo el primero. Y el mayor sonríe un poco al ver que ChibiFrancia le sigue, aún abrazadito a él. No me extraña que lo agobies, sueltalooooo, pero el otro no protesta ahora.

—¿Qué jugamos?

—Espera que salgamos —tira de él a la puerta.

El francesito sonríe porque eso es que sí van a jugar aunque luego Inglaterra se ponga pesado y diga que no, así que es mejor que ya tenga la actitud. Es que no llega a abrir el pestillo. Incluso salta un poco.

—Yo te ayudo —no, no te ayuda. Francia es un inútil.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé. Te… doy un beso.

— _Whaaaat?_

—Pues así es como _Papa_ ayuda a veces.

—Pero es que no llego.

—No sé cómo ayudar. ¿Me cargas y lo hago yo?

Asiente y le toma de la cintura, mientras el galo estira la mano y patalea un poco, levantándole como... un solo palmo. Francia adulto se acerca a ellos

—¿Les ayudo?

El británico suelta al de ojos azules de repente, asustándose.

—¡Ahhhh! —es que se va a ir al suelo… y él se cae detrás.

—¡Niños! ¡Niños! ¿Qué pasa?

ChibiFrancia se queda asustado en el suelo sin saber que ha pasado, mientras ChibiUK está sobre él y gatea para salir de encima.

—Me tirasteeeee

El mayor carga a Inglaterra para levantarle, que patalea un poco. Le pone de pie y luego levanta al galito en brazos para ver si se hizo daño.

—Queríamos salir y me cargó pero nos caímos y… y… ¡no me robes!

—¡Suéltanoooooos!

—¡Estoy viendo que _France_ no se haya lastimado!

—¡No se ha lastimado! ¡Suéltame!

Francia le suelta, abrazando más a su Chibi.

—¿Estás bien?

El inglés da una vuelta en el suelo alrededor de ellos. El francés asiente suavemente.

—Pero _Angleterre_ quería jugar conmigo.

—Suéltaloooo —da algunos saltos.

—¿Vas a jugar con él y no lastimarlo?

—¿Ves? Déjame jugaaaar

El _Brit_ no responde y le patea la espinilla.

—¡Auuu! —¡Qué bestiaaaaaa! Se echa al frente y termina por bajar al menor viendo estrellitas del dolor.

Chibi-Inglaterra le toma de la mano y tira de él, mientras este se deja tirar en ese plan de "llévame a donde quieraaaaas".

—¡Eres un bestia, _Angleterre_!

Hace una pedorreta.

—Hay que escaparnos, es el momento —susurra el galito.

Él asiente y en lo que el adulto se lamenta aún por la patada en la espinilla, Chibi- _France_ le pide al otro que vuelva a alzarle para quitar el pestillo.

De hecho van a ver si hay una ventana abierta en algún lado.

¿La ventana? Francia se asusta con la idea.

Pero si es del primer piso.

Francia se asusta igual pero de igual forma le ayuda a llegar a la encimera.

Inglaterra debe ayudarle y explicarle que hacer y casi cargarlo para subir...

Es que Francia es bastante inútil. Pero tiene ganas de ir contigo y eso hace que lo consiga, abriendo los cajones para escalar.

—¡Tengan cuidado! —pide Francia adulto.

Ni caso. El mini-galo se le abraza cuando miran por la ventana.

—¡¿Cómo vamos a bajar?!

—Solo es un metro y hay arbustos.

Intenta dejarse caer un poco para alcanzarlo con el pie y el de ojos azules siente que esta es una cosa súper difícil, pero lo consigue y acaba cayendo y rodando hasta el suelo.

—¡Ahhhhh! _Angleterreeee!_ ¿Estás bieeeeeen?

Se levanta y pasa las manos por el pelo y la ropa antes de mirarle y sonreír, asintiendo. Francia sonríe también y es que siente que esto es súper romántico.

—¿Me atraparás si salto?

— _I don't know_ —igual estira las manos.

—¡Tienes que atraparme!

— _Jump!_

— _France_ , ten cuidado! —advierte el mayor y hace que ChibiFrancia se gire a él un instante y antes de que venga a robárselo... Salta a los brazos de Inglaterra. Este se acerca para abrazarlo y el francesito sigue pensando que esto es suuuuuper romántico.

¡Noooo!

Siiií.

Además sí que le atrapa y a Francia casi no le duele nada, puede que el mini- _Brit_ caiga de culo porque es más pequeño que él.

—¡Me atrapaste! —le aprieta con fuerza

—Uuugh

— _Quoi?_

—Estoy bien, estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Has sido muy valiente y todo un príncipe.

Se queda paralizado y se sonroja, mientras el otro le sonríe un poco más y le hace un cariñito en la cara.

—Vamos a jugar, guapo.

Abre y cierra un poco la boca. Francia se ríe.

—Jugamos lo que quieras.

Se tapa la cara con las manos.

—¿No quieres?

Niega.

—¿No quieres jugar ya?

Sigue negando con la cara cubierta.

—¿Por queeeé?

—¡Eres un tonto y ya no quiero!

—Pero… Pero…

Se levanta y se va corriendo porque le ha dado mucha vergüenza que hiciera eso. Y ahí va detrás. Es que va a ir a la calle y a alejarse de la casa del _uncle_ malvado. Francia lo sigue hasta perderse.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer el beteo y edición a Azmine._


	2. Chapter 2

¿Y Francia adulto no va tras ellos?

El mayor va tras Inglaterra cargando al Chibi, agobiadísimo.

¿Cómo?

Seguro que sí que se da cuenta después de espiarles por la ventana. Así que ahí va detrás levantando a Francia que se siente ya perdido, agobiado detrás de ambos porque sabe que el británico corre rápido.

Inglaterra, por suerte, se asusta con la gente y los coches, sin saber qué hacer. Ambos Francias van corriendo tras él, mientras el menor está paralizado en su jersey de cuadros y camisa blanca que arrastra por el suelo.

¡Menos mal! El más alto le levanta del suelo de golpe, llegando por la espalda. Y este se asusta y se le abraza de golpe.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada, están bien los dos —Francia adulto les hace un cariño en la espalda a cada uno.

El pobre esconde la cara porque es que no entiende.

—No pasa naaaada, estamos bien...

No le cree del todo porque el ruido… Ahí va al jardín otra vez y se deja caer en el suelo. El de ojos verdes levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarle cuando están allí. Francia le sonríe un poquito y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla recargándole del todo contra si (y ensuciándose sus pantalones, que luego no digan que no hace sacrificios).

—¿Qué son esas cosaaas?

—Son... coches. Se llaman coches. Sirven para ir de un lado a otro, aunque son feos y ruidosos.

—Son unas cosas... cosas —baja la cabeza otra vez.

—Ya lo sé, dan miedo pero te acostumbras...

ChibiFrancia abraza más al mayor, mucho más traumado porque el inglesito ya no quiere jugar con él que por el ambiente y los coches. Igual la apoya sobre su pecho porque huele a flores y esa ropa es muy suaaaave.

Francia sonríe porque los tiene a los dos, uno a cada lado y son monísimos. Le da un beso suave a Inglaterra en la frente.

—Pero estando aquí no pasa nada, pueden jugar en el jardín...

—Pero tú nos comes.

—Nah, yo no me los como. Yo les doy de comer... ¿quieren comer algo?

ChibiUK mira al otro de reojo y este asiente. Refunfuña un poco y se cruza de brazos pero no parece oponerse.

—Bien, ¿por qué no vienen a la cocina y juegan ahí en lo que yo les preparo comida?

—¿Jugar a qué? —tan desconfiado.

—No sé, en la cocina, a lo que quieran jugar… tú eres el que propone los juegos siempre.

—¡No siempre!

—Pues deberías, tus juegos son los más divertidos —asegura Francia adulto levantándose del suelo con ellos en brazos y casi se hace una hernia

—¿Sí? —se sonroja un poquito pero sonríe.

—¿No es cierto _France_ , que _Angleterre_ siempre sabe juegos divertidos?

El menor se lo piensa.

— _Oui_ … cuando no hay barro ni cosas que me asustan.

—¡Tú te asustas de todo!

—No, si me abrazas.

—¡No te abrazo!

—¡Pues por eso me asusto de todo!

Le saca la lengua.

—¡No me saques la lengua!

Se la saca más y se ríe. El mini-galo frunce un poco el ceño y se la saca él, aunque sonríe un poquito. Inglaterra se ríe, frunce más el ceño y se la saca más haciendo 'mmmm', y ChibiFrancia se ríe un poco más haciendo lo mismo mientras llegan a la cocina y el adulto deja a cada uno en una silla. El inglesito insiste aún más. El francesito hace una pedorreta. El otro hace otra con las manos sobre la boca. El de ojos azules suelta una risita y le imita.

—¡Mira, mira! —Se busca dentro de la camisa para hacer sonidos de pedo con el sobaco.

—¡Ughh! No seas cochinoooo —igualmente Francia se ríe.

—¡No es cochinooo, es divertido!

—Y cochino…

—Nah, lo dices porque tú no sabes.

—Enséñame.

—A ver —se baja de la silla de un salto y se le acerca.

Francia sonríe porque siempre que se le acerca es emocionante. La cosa es que él no trae una camisa que le va enorme, trae… Yo que sé, algo elaborado. Suerte.

—Tienes que meter la mano al sobaco… así.

—¿Ajá? —Apenas le cabe la mano.

—Y luego hacer así con el brazo —lo hace.

Francia lo imita y no suena NADA.

—No, pero haz así con la mano —le muestra la posición.

—Pues eso intento pero… es que… no me queda espacio casi. Me voy a quitar… —¡no le dejes!

—Vale.

Francia se saca la ropa por la cabeza. El otro le mira, esperando. Una vez que está solo en calzoncillos, le mira para que vuelva a decirle cómo.

—¿Entonces pongo la mano así?

Le toma él la mano para ponérsela en su sitio. Francia sonríe con eso y le deja moverle. Y seguro consigue que suene un prrt, porque es Inglaterra y estas cosas le salen bien. El galito se sonroja un poco y se ríe. El de ojos verdes también se ríe y le hace moverse más.

—Nooo, suena feo...

Se ríe y lo hace él también otra vez.

Más risitas de ChibiFrancia porque le da vergüencita… cosas raras te dan vergüenza, querido. Pero el británico está muerto de la risa y al otro niño se le contagia, claro está. Sonrojado y lo que quieras, pero se ríe con él.

Hasta Francia adulto se ríe un poco de ambos mientras prepara pescaditos empanizados.

Inglaterra sigue por ahí dando saltitos y haciendo sonidos de pedos, riéndose más cuanto peor suenan. El francés se sonroja con todos los sonidos, pero el inglés está tan contento que... se lo contagia.

Es que... Es que si estuviera en su casa, todo el mundo, incluida su madre, estaría haciendo sonidos de pedos y eructos. Es que cuando suena uno bueno, además empieza a acusar a Francia adulto de habérselo tirado

— _Quoi?_ ¿Yooo?

El francesito se ríe más.

— _Yeeeeees!_

— _Non_ , ¡yo sería incapaz!

—No, lo has hecho, ¿a qué sí?

El otro asiente con la cabeza, riendo.

— _Noooon_ , ¡has sido tú y por eso quieres acusarme a miiií! —Acusa Francia adulto al inglés.

—¡No! ¡Ha sonado de tu culo! —muere de risa por decir culo.

—Ha dicho culoooo —susurra el francésito.

—¡Ehh! Bonito culo tienes que decir —asegura Francia señalando al _Brit_ con la palita de dar vuelta al pescado.

—¿Bonito?

El mayor se ríe, porque el inglés claramente es aún muy pequeño.

—¡Los culos no son bonitos! ¡Sueltan caca!

—¡Ughh! —protesta ChibiFrancia riendo y es que al otro también le hace mucha gracia.

—¡No deberían estarse riendo los dos de mí así! —protesta Francia aunque les sonríe—. ¡Si quieren comida deberían empezar a ser más amables!

—Pero no queremoooos.

—Ah, ¿entonces me como este pescadito con papas yo solo? —pregunta, poniendo dos platos en la mesa.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas porque esto es algo que no ha visto nunca y casi no llega a ver, así que se pone de puntillas para llegar, intentando tomar una.

—Cuidado que está un poco caliente, ven... —le levanta de debajo de las axilas y le sienta junto al galito... aunque esta vez creo que ha tenido la precaución de enfriarlo lo bastante como para que ningún niño se queme.

Inglaterra consigue una patata mientras es levantado.

—¿Estás son unas raíces? No me gustan —asegura sin probarlas.

— _Noooon_ , no son raíces. Es pescado, huele a pescado… ¿verdad? —asegura el de ojos azules.

—El pescado es blanco, este esta doradito, es como una fruta rara.

—Porque está frito —asegura Francia adulto yendo él por su plato —. Pruébalo, te gustará.

—No sé qué es frito, _my mum_ no lo hace así, a ella le queda blanco.

—Su _mum_ hace cosas... —susurra el francesito con cierto aire solemne y asustado.

Igualmente el británico se come su patata lo primero y levanta las cejas porque no sabe a nada que haya probado antes.

— _Oui_ , conozco a tu _mum_... y estos son distintos.

—A mí me gustan los huevos y el pan con miel y me gusta con almendras y me gusta la menta —explica mientras empieza a comerse todas las patatas con las dos manos.

—No comas tan raaaápido —pide el adulto, riendo.

—Y me gusta la carne, pero no los _bunnys_ porque son muy blanditos y bonitos —ni caso, está acostumbrado a que en su casa, si algo sabe bien, hay que comerlo muy deprisa—. Pero sé cazarlos y sé cazar los patos también mejor que nadie, ¿A que sí? Dile —le pregunta a ChibiFrancia.

— _Oui_ , es muy fuerte y valiente —asiente, empezando a imitar al menor y a comer a mucha menor velocidad. Levanta las cejas porque la comida es muy buena, tanto como en su casa, así que toma el pescado y muerde un trocito.

—¿Ves? Y siempre lanzo flechas y casi nunca me equivoco y también se cazar ciervos —y come como si no hubiera mañana así que no se entiende nada de lo que dice a continuación.

—Ciervos... —el mayor se queda con lo único que entendió.

—Yo te dije que era muy fuerte y valiente... ¡más que nadie! —asegura el otro, sonriendo.

Inglaterra para un momento de comer, sonrojándose un poco. El galito le cierra un ojo con naturalidad y sigue comiendo, haciendo que sonroje más con eso.

—¿Vas a probar el pescado o no?

—¿Eh? —en realidad ya ha comido pescado, pero no se ha dado cuenta.

—¡Anda! ¡Mira que ya casi te acabas todo! —se percata, sonriendo.

Y es que le encanta, le ENCANTA la idea de que se coma todo lo que haga.

—¿Eh? _Yes_ —responde sin parar de comer, robándole del plato al francesito.

Francia se ríe un poco porque... es que justo para esto es que cocina, para que Inglaterra coma ASÍ.

El pobre galo pone un poco ojitos de desconsuelo 'mi comida…' y el otro sin remordimiento sigue robándole y comiéndolo todo sin avergonzarse.

—¿Te gusta?

El menor asiente. El mayor se estira y le revuelve un poco el pelo, mientras este se deja, sin parar de comer. Luego sienta al otro niño en las piernas, sugiriéndole que él coma de su plato... Y como no os deis prisa el _Brit_ va a ir a por ese plato también. Chibi- _France_ , viendo la situación, empieza a comer un poco más rápido.

Creo que es la primera vez que vemos a Francia comer más rápido para ganarle a Inglaterra.

Van a acabar los dos empanzonados.

Toda la tarde acostados en la sala mirando el techo mientras Francia adulto les lee... un cuento del británico.

Inglaterra cree que le ha envenenado. ¿Ahora así le llama? ¿Envenenar?

Eso es porque nunca tiene para comer hasta empacharse y ahora le duele el estómago. Eso les pasa a las bestias como Inglaterra. Francia siempre lo ha dicho. ¡No te ha envenenado, ChibiUK!

—Uuugh —es lo único capaz de decir, tirado en el sofá con la cabeza y un brazo medio colgando.

—Ufff… —ChibiFrancia hace casi lo mismo del otro lado del sillón y eso que él ha comido la mitad.

—Eso les pasa a los niños glotoooones.

—¡Nos has envenenado!

—¡No les he envenenado!

—Uuuuh, sí que lo has hecho…

—Me siento lleno como un globo como en las fiestas de _Papaaaa_ —el francesito sí que se ha empanzonado más de una vez.

—Ha sido culpa de esa fruta rara doradita. Aunque nos comas ahora vas a envenenarte también.

—¡Ha sido culpa de que te hayas comido tu comida y la de _France_!

—No es verdad. Y tengo un cuchillo. Te abriré las entrañas desde adentro y saldré.

—No te voy a comer, no como niños.

—No me fío, _uncle._

—Si comiera niños, ya estarías rostizado.

—¡No es verdad!

— _Mais oui_ … rostizado de todos lados, especialmente de las pompis.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque las pompis son suavecitas y mordibles —responde el mini-galo, riendo y quitándole la palabra a Francia adulto. Inglaterra pone las manos al culo y Francia adulto se ríe porque era lo que quería.

— _Espagne_ siempre dice que quisiera morderle las pompis a Romanito... —les cuenta chibiFrancia… Eso dice, lo crean o no.

—¡No se muerden las pompis! ¡Son sucias! ¡Sale caca!

—¡Cuando están limpitas no tienen caca! ¡Son suaves!

—Naaaah, además siempre pueden hacer caca mientras las muerdes sin que te des cuenta.

— _Ugh! Angleterre!_ —protestan los dos Francias a la vez.

—¡Es verdad! —Se defiende.

—Si acaban de hacer caca no va un niño a hacer caca otra vez, solo si está enfermo —apunta el adulto.

—Pero tú no sabes cuando hace caca.

—Sabes más o menos, cuando huele mal…

—Pero no estás seguro.

—De hecho, es más probable que se hagan pis con el frío a que hagan caca destapados.

—Pues te hacen en la cara.

—¿Podemos dejar esa idea? —protesta Francia apretando los ojos—. ¿Tú ya no haces caca sin control, o sí?

—¿Yo? ¡Claro que ya sé hacer caca!

—Pues ahí está... ¿Y te limpias bien el culo cuando te bañas o no?

— _Yes!_ ¡Pero no me bañes, báñalo a él!

—Entonces podemos... —sigue Francia adulto y es interrumpido por un grito desgarrador de ChibiFrancia

— _Noooon!_ ¡Yo estoy limpio!

—Calma, nadie te va a bañar... Estamos pensando en morderle el culito a _Angleterre._

—¡No! ¡Báñalo, dice que está limpio pero siempre huele raro!

—¡No huelo raro!

El mayor aprieta los ojos.

—¡Sí que hueles raro!

—¡Tú también hueles raro!

—¡No es verdad!

—Sí que lo es.

— _No!_

— _Oui!_

— _Nooo!_

 _—Ouuuiiii!_

—¡Niños, niñooos!

 _—Noooooooo!_

 _—_ _Ouuuiiiiii!_

 _—_ _NOOOOO!_

 _—_ _OUIIIIII!_

Es que hasta desesperan a Francia, pero ellos no se cansan...

 _—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _—OOOOOUIIIIII!_

Es que pueden estar así por horas.

¿Ves, Francia, ves? Por eso Britania de desquiciaba con ustedes.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer el beteo y edición a Azmine._


	3. Chapter 3

—¡NIÑOOOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡Paren ya!

Inglaterra se calla de golpe y le mira con ese grito. El galo se para también porque al parecer Roma es más tolerante y no suele pegarles esos gritos sin que estén haciendo nada tan grave.

—¡NO van a estarse peleando los dos así por horas, ya les conozco!

El británico mira ChibiFrancia y luego a Francia adulto.

—Yo sí.

—¡No, ya estuvo bien!

—¡No lo estuvo!

—Estuvo del todo, vamos a hacer otra cosa…

— _No!_

—Cuéntanos una historia.

—No —se cruza de brazos.

—¿Por qué nooo? —sale ahí el francesito.

El de ojos verdes parpadea porque... estaba intentando pelear ahora con el francés y no ha funcionado.

—Sí, cuéntanos una historia, no es pregunta —verás cómo sí que funciona, querido.

—No, no quiero.

—¿Por qué nooo? —ahora son los dos Francias…

—Porque sois tontos.

—¡No somos tontos! —sale el menor, tan indignado.

—Sí lo sois.

El mayor hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora por qué le parecemos tontos al niño listo, a ver.

—Por tontos y… ¡tontos!

—Muy lista respuesta, claro…

—Y feos.

—¡No somos feos! —el galito grita.

—¡Sí lo sois!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco porque ha tenido esta discusión con Inglaterra de todas las edades.

—¡Tú eres más feo!

— _No!_

—¡Paren, paren, no van a empezar a gritarse los dos!

No estamos muy seguros de con quién se está gritando. De hecho, Francia adulto también está gritando... todos gritan a la vez.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

El más alto parpadea sin entender ese grito, callándose. ChibiUK sigue gritando sin respirar, sólo porque le han dicho que no lo haga.

—Eh... _Angleterre_ , espera... ¿qué haces?

Sigue, medio ahogado.

—¡Para, que vas a acabar por caerte!

América hacia eso también. Sí, seguro. Además, si le gritas que pare, no va a parar, Francia. Toma un poco de aire y recupera volumen.

— _Mon dieu..._

ChibiFrancia mira a Inglaterra, luego a Francia, luego a Inglaterra y se pregunta si él también debería…

El inglesito sigue gritando y el francesito, por qué no, empieza a gritar también. El otro le mira y grita más fuerte. El adulto se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

Sí, a él le tocó el niño callado canadiense... y Seychelles, que es más sensata que esto.

Decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es levantarse a por un cuento.

El de ojos verdes se va tras él, corriendo con sus pasitos cortos y gritando, mientras el francés hace lo posible por ignorarle. El otro niño se calla y se va detrás del _Brit,_ ¡porque le está haciendo más caso a Francia adulto que a él!

El menor le acaba agarrando de la pierna y el adulto sonríe a pesar de todo.

—No te ooooigooooo —canturrea.

El rubito grita más fuerte.

—No… aún no te oigo bien… grita más fuerte.

Frunce el ceño y trepa por su pierna y su torso para llegar a gritarle al oído. Demonios, esto no ha tenido el efecto que quería.

—Ah, me encanta que grites, _Angleterre_... —casi se cae… y está seguro de que se quedará sordo.

¿Qué quería? Sigue esperando que le lleve la contraria... no, no va a funcionar. Pero puede darle un beso.

Francia se gira a él a mirarle gritar y... bueno, si funciona con el adulto, ¿por qué no iba a funcionar con el niño?

Así que prepárense para romperle el corazón a ChibiFrancia, porque el adulto se acerca a Inglaterra y le planta un beso en los labios. Este se calla de golpe y se sonroja de muerte. Incluso casi se cae del susto.

—¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIhhhhhhhhhhhh! —el galito se lleva las manos a la boca.

El inglesito se tapa la boca con las manos con los ojos abiertos como platos

Bien, Francia, has callado a dos niños de un solo movimiento. Ahora hasta se cubren la boca.

El de ojos azules mira al menor, abrazándole al sentir que se cae de cabeza. Este se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y se esconde sin saber qué hacer.

—No… no es lo que parece, France... —asegura el mayor hacia su pequeño Chibi, mirándole agobiado.

El niño le mira con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas, aún demasiado azorado… ¡porque _Angleterre_ es SUYO! ¡Era verdad lo que había dicho, los tíos eran malos!

Y además, el británico sigue escondido con la cara hundida en su cuello/pecho, tras sus manitas. En shock, hecho bolita. El otro se sienta en el piso a llorar, así directamente.

Francia adulto se pone en cuclillas en el suelo.

— _France, France_... no llores. Solo fue un beso, _France_. _Angleterre_ va a quererte a ti... —le acaricia el pelo al niño.

— _Whaaaat?_ —el chillido

—No a mí… yo soy el tío raro y viejo, vas a ver... —Francia baja al ChibiUK junto al mini-galo, quien se hace bolita en el suelo.

—¡Tú le besaste y eres un _uncle_ malo!

El de ojos verdes no hace ruido pero asiente.

—Yo solo quería que se callara.

—¡Le besasteeee! ¡Y él es mío! ¡No tuyo!

—¡No soy tuyo!

El francesito lloriquea más.

—¡Ni tú tampoco me gustas! —le grita al mayor

—¡Tú a mí tampoco y ya no te quiero! —ahí va ChibiFrancia, desconsolado.

De nuevo, primero ese momento de desconsuelo, mirándole paralizado.

—¡Sí que le quieeeeereeeees! —asegura el adulto, abrazándoles a los dos.

—¡YO TAMPOCO TE QUIERO Y NO TE VOY A QUERER NUNCA MÁS!

Chibi- _France_ le mira, destrozado también.

—Niñoooos, no se hagan daño así, ¡no es verdad nada de eso!

—¡Eres la rana más fea y suéltameeeee! —patalea violentamente.

—¡No te vayas, _Angleterre_! ¡Calmaaa! —protesta Francia adulto, pero este sigue pataleando—. ¡Hazte adulto otra vez… anda! —le sacude un poco.

— _What?_

—¡Adulto! ¡Vengaaaa! —Vuelve a sacudirlo.

— _B-But_... yo no sé hacerme adulto.

—¡Sí que sabes! ¡Si te hiciste pequeñito!

—¿Cómo?

—¡No sé! Solo te dije que trajeras a Chibi- _Angleterre_

Inglaterra se lo piensa mientras Francia le mira desconsolado, esperando que lo arregle.

Así que… lo hace.

Francia se le echa en brazos.

—¡Waaah! Menos maaaal

Inglaterra cae de espaldas al suelo con eso.

—Tienes que darle un beso a Chibi _Franceeee_ …

— _Whaat?_

—Está aquí, desconsolado porque yo te besé a ti de Chibi y… y…

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Por qué tengo que arreglarlo yo!?

—Por… favor…

—¡Ugh! ¡Aún te odio!

— _Non!_ ¡Vengaaa!

Lo aparta un poco para ir por ChibiFrancia y se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales porque ha perdido los calzoncillos y los pantalones.

El rubito estira la mano para tocarle las regiones vitales y se lleva un susto cuando el británico se las tapa.

— _No!_ ¿Qué haces? —Le riñe.

El galito le mira con sus ojotes azules todos mojados.

— _Wait!_ —pide y se va por sus calzoncillos al menos.

Vale, vale, Inglaterra… estás traumado con ese asunto. Ahí le esperan los dos Francias.

El británico vuelve vestido completo, un poco más tranquilo y se encuentra a ellos dos, cuchicheando. Mira a uno y otro, nervioso. Algo dice Francia adulto al oído del Chibi y este se ríe, mientras el de ojos verdes frunce el ceño.

—No te enfades y ven... solo estaba diciendo del chaleco que me gusta

—No pienso acercarme

—¿Nos tienes miedo?

—No.

—Terror —Francia adulto le cierra un ojo

— _No!_ Es que no me gustáis —sonrojo, pasito atrás.

—Claro, claro... ¿quién hablaba de eso?

—¿Para qué me has traído de vuelta? —se cruza de brazos. El galo baja al Chibi al suelo y le da una palmadita en el culo.

—Porque él está sonriendo solo porque vas a darle un beso.

—No le voy a dar un beso.

El adulto hace los ojos en blanco y el niño le mira desconsolado.

—Es un niño pequeño, eso debiste pensarlo antes.

—Puedes darle un besito, ¿qué te quita?

—Integridad.

—No he dicho que le des… uno de ESOS besos.

—¡Ni de ningún otro!

El menor estira los brazos hacia él para que le cargue. Inglaterra lo hace, pero mirando a Francia adulto, quien le sonríe y le cierra un ojo.

—Me lo llevo —igual se sonroja.

—¡Andaaaa! ¡¿A dónde te lo llevas?! —pregunta Francia adulto en protesta.

—A… lejos. No nos sigas.

—Ohhh pero, peroooo… —hace carita de desconsuelo.

Y ahí se va.

ChibiFrancia mira al mayor tan contento porque ha ganado él. Abraza a Inglaterra del cuello y se le recarga en el hombro tal como hacía Canadá de pequeño cuando de vez en cuando se acordaba de él.

Cuando sale del cuarto le acaricia la espalda y el niño sonríe, apretándole un poquito más y sintiéndose mejor.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—France besó a _Angleterre_... Tú... ¿También eres _Angleterre_ , verdad? —pregunta chibiFrancia.

—Eh… no, no.

— _Non?!_ —se separa un poco, asustándose—. ¿Eres un tío?

—Más o… más o menos. Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a buscar al pequeño _England_ y ser bueno con él.

—Yo siempre soy bueno con él, pero él es feo y me pega y me embarra de barro y luego no quiere jugar conmigo aunque le dé besos.

—No, es que los besos suelen… funcionar en tu contra.

—Pero es bonito…

— _Yes_ , _but_ … a él le... ehm... ponen nervioso.

—Pero ni modo que no le de besos nunca más...

—No, pero... solo tienes que aprender cuando hacerlo...

—Pues lo hago cuando puedo…

—No funciona así.

—Es que él nunca quiere.

—Eh… no, ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero eso es porque es pequeño.

—¿Y?

—Necesita… madurar.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Entender que a pesar de ponerse tan nervioso con los besos… son buenos.

Francia sonríe.

—Sí son buenos.

Se humedece los labios. El galito se separa un poquito y es que le brillan los ojos porque… acaba de decir que los besos son buenos. Le mira directamente.

—Bueno, un poco, pero igual no tienes que abusar.

—¿A-Abusar? —es que creo que ya no te está oyendo, mirándote a los labios así .

—Me refiero a darlos cuando no.

—Da-Darlos…

— _Yes_.

ChibiFrancia parpadea y le mira a los ojos otra vez. Inglaterra también.

Y ahí va impulsivamente a darle un beso en los labios. Es que... lo que le sale al mayor es echarse atraaaás. Va a llorarte las próximas dos horas.

Francia le mira con la boquita parada y cara de sorpresa, porque se ha quitado. Frunce un poco el ceño y se le acerca un poquito más.

— _France!_ —le pone la mano sobre los labios.

—Mphf!

—¡Para!

Le pone las manitas en la muñeca y el otro aparta la mano de su boca.

—¡Uno NUNCA se quita de un beso! ¡ _Papa_ lo dice!

— _France!_ —protesta. Francia se cruza de brazos y le fulmina, con el ceñito fruncido—. ¡ _England_ se enfadara contigo si besas a otro!

—Pero él dijo que tú ibas a darme un beso. ¡El sí besó a otro!

—¡Porque él es idiota!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque le da besos a todos y eso está mal!

—Pero… pero… es que tú pareces _Angleterre_ …

—¡Ah! ¿Y eso qué? Él se parece a ti y bien que te molestó que besara al pequeño _England_.

Francia se le abraza al cuello.

—Así que sabes que _England_ se molestaría igual, pero eso no te importa, ¿no? ¿Así dices que le quieres?

—Sí le quiero, mucho… no digas cosas feas…

—Ah, ¿Y por qué te da igual si le haces daño?

—No me da igual… pero él no quiere darme besos ni jugar conmigo y tú sí quieres…

—Besos no, pero jugar contigo sí que quiere.

—¡Pero se fue corriendo!

—Porque le intentaste besar.

—Le di un besito en la mejilla.

—¿Lo ves?

—¡Es injusto no poderle dar besos en ningún lado! Ese era un beso de… amigos.

—No me vengas con esas, _young gentleman_ , ¡nunca le has dejado ser tu amigo! Llevas toda la vida taladrándome el cerebro con que NO somos amigos.

—Pues es que no somos amigos… él es mi príncipe…

—¿Lo ves? Nada de besos de amigos —igual se sonroja.

—Pero yo le quiero dar besos no de amigos, sino de príncipes...

—Pero él... se pone nervioso.

—A mí me gusta… cuando sea grande vamos a estar juntos y a ser reyes y a querernos muchísimo y a darnos besos todo el tiempo y… ¡vamos a montar en mi corcel y él va a cazar dragones! Y todos le van a tener mucho respeto y yo voy a estar muy contento y a vestirme con muchas joyas…

—Tienes que aprender a ser paciente y esperar… y… deberías escribirle. Apreciaría mucho un buen comienzo como amigos por correspondencia, sin contacto humano inesperado e incomprensible —propone e igual se sonroja con todo eso.

—P-Pero es que sin tocarle... no vamos a... _non_ …

— _Yes._ Sin tocarle, ni verle, ni estar ahí cuando lea las cartas... ¡y sin escribir cochinadas en las cartas! Como un _gentleman_ —Dafaq, Inglaterra, no es divertido ser virgen hasta la tercera edad.

—Ehhh... —Francia le mira pensando que está DEMENTE.

—Puedes contarle del clima y de tus divertimentos, pero no hables en exceso de tus familiares y puedes preguntar por su vida... pero sin ser indiscreto y desde luego más te vale no mostrar mucho interés en sus hermanos… _A penpal._ _Yes… such a lovely way to have a healthy relationship._

—Y una súper aburrida.

—¡No es nada aburrida!

—No pero es que... Es como hablar con alguien que no conoces de NADA.

—No es verdad, porque es por escrito y sí le conoces.

—Yo prefiero abrazarle.

—Noooo, pero no, mira... —lo sienta en la silla y se sienta frente a él—. Un abrazo o un beso es una cosa tonta, física —empieza a explicar y saca la lengua con cara de asco—. No puedes fiarte de eso, dura solo un segundo y puede hacerlo contigo o con otras cien personas más y tú ni saberlo y entonces quedar de tonto. Pero… pero una carta… _France_ , una carta es una ventana al alma de un escritor. Puedes convertirte en su mayor confidente a través de unas simples hojas de papel y descubrir que hay en todos los rincones más recónditos de su mente y los verdaderos sentimientos que alberga su corazón.

El galo ABRE LOS OJOS completamente impresionado con eso de descubrir que hay en los rincones más recónditos de su mente.

Y la boca, no olvidemos la boca. Pensando que sería perfecto no solamente tener eso físico, sino meterse en los rincones más recónditos de todos lados… Así, Inglaterra, es como Francia va a terminar leyendo CADA COSA que escribes.

¡TÚ SE LO HAS ENSEÑADO!

—¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Francia asiente un poquito y el inglés sonríe un poco.

—Yo no escribo cosas tan bonitas… Aunque hago dibujos.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Y crees que a él le guste que le mande dibujos?

— _Of course_ —asiente.

—Bueno, ya sé que voy a hacer...

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a mandarle dibujos y a ser su amigo así y... —se sonroja un poquito —, y ya.

—¡Muy bien! —le pone la mano en la cabeza y le despeina un poco.

El francesito se ríe porque en realidad… por supuesto que no solo va a hacer eso, va a intentar darle un beso y a abrazarle y a hacer todas las cosas que suele hacer… quizás un poco menos… o no.

Igualmente le abraza porque casi nunca Inglaterra… o este hombre parecido a Inglaterra, le dice muy bien a nada.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer el beteo y edición a Azmine._


End file.
